


Restaurant

by charlottefielding



Series: Torchwood Drabble Files [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dinner, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefielding/pseuds/charlottefielding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto takes Jack out for a meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from my sister. The prompt was "Eating in a restaurant".

It’d been so long since they’d been on a proper ‘date’, so this night had been planned by Ianto for several days; Ianto wanted it to be perfect. He’d booked a table at an expensive restaurant—a fine wine, candles-on-table restaurant—and he’d even saved his wages so that he had enough money to pay for it.

The meal seemed to last a lot longer than Ianto initially intended (they had much better things to do when back in Jack’s office, of course). After weeks of not really having time to catch up with Jack, they spent more time talking than eating. It was getting on almost ten thirty when they finally finished their meal, and however impatient the staff were getting, they did very well not to show it. They also pretended not to notice the large amount of long gazes, flirting and hand-on-knee behaviour going on between them.

After Ianto paid the bill—which he thought was extortionate, but acted like it wasn’t a big deal—they left the restaurant and decided to walk back to the Bay, rather than to get a taxi. Ianto spend enough in the restaurant, without the over-priced taxi fare on top… but Jack was worth it.


End file.
